1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for accurately measuring the intensity profile of a laser beam in order to permit control of the oscillation mode of a high power laser, such as a CO.sub.2 laser, so as to produce a laser beam of good workability for processing of workpieces subjected to the beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for measuring the intensity profile of a laser beam are known in the prior art. Such devices have projected the laser beam on a thick acrylic plate for a constant time period, resulting in a scribed pattern from which the beam profile can be conjectured in order to measure the profile of the beam. However, this is unsatisfactory for adjusting the laser oscillator to the optimum state of good workability, since a user must observe the scribed pattern with the eye and therefore only perceives the average value of the beam profiles, and thus can only perform a qualitative analysis.
In dealing with this problem, the present invention provides an accurate and convenient measurement of the intensity profiles of the laser beam, thereby allowing optimum adjustment of the laser oscillator and also providing a basis for quantitative analysis in quality inspection of workpieces subjected to the beam.